Another World
by I My Me Mine
Summary: One year, one location, a single string of fate; will a confession change everything?
1. Piko's World

"I'm not interested."

That comment had pierced his pride more than his heart.

"What?" the only words that had managed to leave his lips, a breath caught in his throat that he no longer sensed; he had gone numb.

"I am not interested. I'm sorry, I know you're a nice guy, but…well…I like someone else."

He could no longer move, as though his feet had been super-glued to the floor. The girl stared at him worryingly, her azure eyes scanning his face for any sort of twitch or facial expression that could tell her he was alright. For an entire minute, he remained the same. She gave up, leaving him after an apologetic bow.

* * *

><p>It had been about a year since his failed confession, and the boy still had never quite gotten over the sting of rejection. It was his first one, and to this date, no one had ever denied his requests. Whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted it, it would be his. He wasn't used to it, a thing that he could not obtain. Sure, there had been things in the past that had been denied from him, but those were things that were understandable; animals, alcoholic beverages, a certain amount of money, but a girl? Either the girls he acknowledged loved him, or downright hated him; there was never an in-between like there seemed to be with her.<p>

"SeeU…" He caught himself whispering her name again; it was something he would carelessly do whenever he thought of her too much. No one would notice though, his voice being incredibly soft and low when he wished it to be.

It was a new year, the vacation for all singing synthesizers had ended and they now returned to their respective studios across Japan to work. Currently, he was looking over his music sheet, trying to memorize the lyrics while remembering her sky blue eyes and the pain of his first rejection. It had been an entire year since he had properly spoken to her, the two finding it awkward to speak after the confession.

"Piko, is that you?" The boy looked up, his eyes widening slightly when he noticed the person that had spoken to him; it was her best friend.

"Hey Yuuma, what's up?" Play it cool, he repeated to himself in his head, trying his best to push thoughts of her out of his mind. It was in the past, and he most likely only harbored these feelings for her because she was the first person to reject him, making her more unique and challenging.

"Nothing much, just walking around, trying to look for a friend." He shrugged his shoulders, looking as cool as he always did, as he always was portrayed to be.

At the sound of 'searching' and 'friend', his ears perked up. He asked the question, who was it he was looking for, and he received his answer; it was her.

Without a second thought, he stood up, abandoning the male and running across the halls. He had to find her, it had been a year since he had seen her face to face. Although androids can't change, can't age, can't change their appearance unless their creators alter their design, he still wanted to see if she had somehow come to appear slightly different.

* * *

><p>"Piko, what are you doing here?" she asked, looking the same as she did a year ago.<p>

He cursed, the irony of the situation being too much for his system to handle. It had been a year exactly, and now the two stood face to face, the same distance apart, the same spot where he had once stood frozen in shock; the place of his rejection.

"VY2 told me you had ran away, I came to find you." He tried to say it as though it was nothing, as though he hadn't ran up flights of stairs and pushed people out of his way just so he could find her. It had been a year, he thought he had gotten over his small insignificant crush, but he still couldn't help but feel a sense of over-protection for the girl.

"Is that so? It figures Yuuma would tell you I left, he's always been that kind of person." She pressed her fingers to her lips, the strange gesture she always made when she was going to laugh but didn't. It was as though she was trying hard, too hard, to seem like a proper lady when she was much too young and cute to do such a thing. Simply because her body was more mature than her age didn't mean she had to seem so adult-like, in his eyes at least.

"Yeah…so-"

"How have you been? It's been a year, hasn't it?" She was always like that; she could read someone's thoughts easily and speak them out loud, without feeling small things such as fear or embarrassment.

"Y-yeah, it has…" was all he could manage to say; it felt as though he was back in time, the moments of last year repeating themselves once again, another loop in some twisted fairytale.

"Are you going to confess again?" The smile on her face was so angelic, so warm and pure, it completely contrasted the icy-cold feelings in his heart.

"No…" he mumbled in that soft voice, the one no human, or android, could ever hear except him.

"Is that so? Are you sure?" Again, another shard of ice pierced his heart at her words. How she had heard what he said, he would never know.

He nodded his head, the only attempt he could make to communicate with her in the time being. All she did was smile sweetly at him, the same smile, the exact same smile she had given everyone yet to him felt so special, unique, and surreal.

She took a step forward, another courteous bow, before take a step to the side in order to leave his side; just like before.

His breath caught in his throat again, his hand lunged at something he hadn't expected to grasp, her hand.

"Piko, what's wrong? Do you wish to confess to me again?"

Why had it all come to that? The confession. Was he going to be haunted with that from now on? It wasn't fair, why did she have to be so stunning yet so strange?

"N-No…I just…."

"I still like someone else."

He looked at her, not even realizing he had been looking at the ground the entire time; at long last being able to see those still beautiful azure orbs.

"SeeU, who do you even like? Please, tell me!" He didn't mean to yell, especially when she was so close. He couldn't help it, he was too caught in the moment.

"I like Piko Utatane, a loud, brash, slightly arrogant yet sweet guy from another world; he's an alien." That was all she said as she yanked her hand away from his and walked away, leaving him frozen in the same spot like the year before.

* * *

><p>He woke up, dreaming another dream filled with her. Each one was different, with another world and another personality, but her looks were always the same; she never changed in his eyes.<p>

"Piko-san, are you ready to sing?" he didn't know, or care, to see who it was that asked him the question. He stood up from the sofa he had fallen asleep on and walked into the recording room, the same room that held the girl of his dreams on the other side. Would she ever know how much she plagued his mind? How many worlds she had created with her mere stunning eyes and lovely figure? Her mysterious aura and gentle personality? Of course not.

Today was a day like no other, where he never expressed his feelings and she was none the wiser. As he sang his heart out, mixing his voice with hers in a wondrous melody, he wondered what kind of a world would be created with her image tonight, and if in that world would he be rejected or unnoticed once again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A n:**_

**And this is what happens when I listen to Rin's version of Heat Haze Days on a loop while wanting to write a oneshot. Hopefully it was enjoyable, and I'm considering making it into a twoshot. So, if you decide to review, then would you mind commenting on if you want a second part? It would be nice if you could, but it's alright if you don't.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Never will I own Vocaloid, the only thing I will ever own is the ideas that made this fanfiction possible.**

**Also, thanks to Nerumi H for being my beta.**


	2. SeeU's World

She could deny just about anything if she wished to. Perverted comments, romantic advances, gifts, and more. Of all the things in the world, anything and everything, she could never deny her interest in the boy that was a booth away from her.

Everything about him, from his mesmerizing dual-colored eyes, one as green as the gem peridot, the other as blue as a crystal clear sky, to the way his voice could sound so sweet and switch to sounding so sensual. All of it, each part and piece of him; interesting.

She wanted to get to know him. Outside of the recording booths, without the eavesdropping of conversations; she wanted him to speak directly to him. She wanted that wondrous voice to be directed at her, in a regular conversation. That way, as they would talk and get to know one another more, her interest could be quenched; they could be friends.

"Great job you two. Piko, that's all for now, we'll see you next week. SeeU, you ready for your next song?" The words echoed off the walls, the small speaker above the wall being the source of the commanding males' voice.

It was robotic, the way Piko walked out of the room, closing the door without a care. In a way, it hurt her, because it meant that he didn't care enough to stop and say goodbye, even if he never said hello. The producers might have not cared, Piko might not have cared, but she did. SeeU definitely cared, probably a little more than necessary.

Perhaps it was this mysterious care that pushed her, causing the circuits from her computerized brain to send electrical signals that jerked her legs awake, making them run from her spot in the small recording booth to the white hallways outside. Those same signals could have been what blocked the confused voice coming from the stereo, or what cause her to crouch and hide behind walls as though she was some sort of spy, waiting for her chance to come in for the kill, waiting for her chance to approach the white-haired boy.

"Today's the day, SeeU. You're going to speak to a V2 and make a new friend," It was resolute, the thought in her mind.

Even though she looked extremely social and energetic, she was rather shy. SeeU had little friends, the few that she had were Vocaloid third generations like her. When it came to befriending the second generation, the generation that seemed so unreachable, more so than the first generation, she would avoid them. From embarrassment and fear of saying or doing something foolish, she would purposely walk past them and do anything she could to refrain from having to converse with them. It was an instinct and she hated it.

SeeU got as far as the spacious opening of the lunchroom until she slipped up, allowing herself to get caught in the act of trying to remain invisible.

"SeeU! You got out of your recording session early!" If there was anything she wanted to do at the moment, it was to slap herself in the face and hide inside a bush. Not too far from her, sitting down on a steel lunch table and waving her hand energetically in the air, was the ever cheerful Tone Rion; evil reincarnated.

From Rion to her, Piko's gazed remained, and she could've sworn she saw the small trace of a blush on his cheeks. In turn, her cheeks darkened as well, being caught in an act that could be considered stalking bring her the profoundest feeling of embarrassment.

"Annyeonghaseyo Piko-ssi!" Her cheeks deepened a shade. How stupid! She wanted to scream at herself for letting Korean words slip from her tongue, confusing the poor male in front of her. It was a simple hello and honorific after his name, but how was he going to know that?

The silence that loomed over the two was unbearable, much too painful for the secretly fragile girl whose thoughts could lead her from extreme confidence to pure paranoia. He hated her, thought she was stupid; a stalker. The negative conclusions piled up in her mind as each second ticked on. Not once did she come up with the theory that he might not care for her slip ups and was happy to hear her voice being directed at him. She was speaking to him, and that alone was enough to make him happy; the thought never crossed SeeU's mind.

Rion pushed her seat back, the scrape of the chair against the floor tiles snapped the pair out of their trance. SeeU watched as Rion walked towards them, her boots clicking against the tiles with every step she took. The realization that Rion was going to come and ruin their moment, the chance she finally had to get to know the mysterious Utatane Piko, cause something to click in her head.

Her mind, the one that retained manners and the strict rule that physical contact was a no-no unless it was between close friends, seemed as though it was malfunctioning. SeeU walked up to Piko, taking his surprisingly soft and warm hand, and dragged him to a table at the other side of the lunch room, far away from the now angry looking V3.

"U-Umm...Piko-ssi, would you like to have lunch with me?" She didn't like the stutter that came with her question, or the fact that she had to let go of his warm hand, replacing the warmth of it with the cool feeling of a hard steel chair.

She took a seat on the chair and he took the seat across from her, making the clenching feeling in her chest go away. She didn't mind that it was quiet, and to watch him open his mouth, hearing words come out of it, felt as though it was some small sort of victory. What did she win? The chance to hear it being directed at her for once, at long last.

"My name is Piko, but you already know that...It's nice to meet you, SeeU." He smiled, abet shyly. It appeared as though he was both happy and slightly embarrassed to speak to her, the cool aura she always saw dissolved away like salt in water. It was pleasantly refreshing, and, in some strange way, brought them both some well deserved confidence.

"It's nice to meet you too! You have a lovely voice, and I like your clothes; you really do look like an alien from another world." She didn't mean it in a rude way, but the thought that it might come across as such was enough to bring her a sense of panic. "I meant it in a nice way! I am sor-"

"It's okay. I like your hair and your clothing; you look like you're from another world too." He smiled, sweet as syrup.

They knew, both knew, that even though it was too soon to say, they would become great friends.

As for the rapid beating of their hearts, that's another story, in another world.

* * *

><p><strong><em>An:_**

And the oneshot is now a twoshot. After a while of being stumped at ideas for stories, I decided to look at my published fanfiction reviews and re-read the reviews of this story. The fact that the people who had reviewed wanted this to be a twoshot, coupled with the hits that this story got, cause some inspiration to come and produce SeeU's side of the story. I hope you enjoy it, because I sure know that I did.

P.s. Welcome back Crizix and thank you for betaing!


End file.
